Hospital Soup
by Maniac Tenshi Makenshi
Summary: Sasuke and me in a hospital....I bet he is hungry.....soup, I'll get soup.......but why should the soup be the only one to touch his lips! One-shot SasuSaku


I sat quietly next to the hospital bed. I stared at him and he stared at me. We were here all because of what happened on our first mission since a few months after he was let off of his probation for betraying the village.

I was thoroughly irritated that Sasuke had gotten himself hurt and that I was the one to take care of him. All that time Tsunade-sama wouldn't let him train sure took a toll on his speed. Surprising how the enemy caught up with him so quickly.

I mean, I know that it might have been my fault since I'm the one who tripped and bumped into Sasuke...but that wasn't my fault that I bumped into him! Just because I tripped then I fall onto him then by the time he gets me off the other guy is like right there doesn't mean it was all my fault! Absolutely not!

Eh, I really dislike this. This is very awkward. What am I supposed to do? I'm off duty as far as the nurse thing goes so I suppose he is wondering why I'm still here but honestly I don't know why. I don't _want _to be here but for some reason unknown to me, I don't want to leave him either.

"_So_...are you hungry?" I ask, trying to make some of the tension of the staring contest we were apparently having loosen up. It didn't work.

Pause.

Pause.

Pause.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

Bored.

Bored.

Bored.

Will he do something already!

"S-say something will ya?!" I said blushing with an irritated look on my face.

He did something finally. He smirked at me.

"God, thats so annoying when thats all you do!" I couldn't help but yell at him.

"Tch, whatever."

I became very, _very _annoyed with him.

"And _now _the almighty Uchiha Sasuke says something actually verbal!"

Oh my, did I really just lose it in front of Sasuke? No, lose it towards Sasuke?

Again, with the tensioned staring contest.

"I-I'll be back." I stuttered as I left to get some soup.

When I came back in, I found him asleep. "I guess the soup is going to be cold by the time he eats it, if he ever eats it that is." I thought sitting down next to his bed again.

"Sasuke-kun..." I whispered as my hand brushed his cheek without my own consent.

He stirred from his slumber and shifted his head towards me. My hand lay still on his cheek and it took a moment for me to get my brain working correctly.

I snapped my hand back and blushed like mad.

"I'm _**so **_**sorry!** I really didn't know what I was doing I...I'm just gonna sit down and be quiet now."

And he stares at me again...great.

"Sakura," Sasuke sort of asked.

"Yes?" I jumped up slightly, because of the hand on face thing.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, I...I just felt like it..." I honestly did not know what had provoked me to caress his cheek! I just did it really without thinking about it!

"Well, don't touch me."

How rude! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! "Yes, Sasuke-kun."

...

I am pathetic right now.

I picked up the cooled soup from the bedside table I had placed it on and scooped up a tiny bit in the spoon. I blew slightly on it and looked back at Sasuke who was looking at me also.

"You should eat something, here" I said holding the spoon carefully near his lips.

He just turned his head a little in the opposite direction. I huffed inwardly.

"Come on, it's not like I poisoned it." I tried.

He still ignored me. "I'm not going to stop till you try it." I basically threatened.

Finally, he turned his head back towards me and huffed under his breath. He opened his mouth a slit so I could feed him the soup.

Wow, can you believe that _Uchiha Sasuke _is letting me feed him soup?  
This is so _cool! _

The warm liquid passed his lips and my stomach jumped. Stupid soup, getting to touch his (I'm assuming) soft and tasteful lips and be inside his mouth! I HATE you soup, hate you... (sigh) this is just sad. I'm jealous of Sasuke's soup...

After spooning ten or more scoops of the soup to Sasuke, I placed it back on the bedside table and Sasuke gave me a small 'what-are-you-doing?' look. After all, I _had _made a fuss about him eating it.

"Why should the soup be so lucky?!" I complained out loud and smashed my lips on Sasuke's.

He struggled only for a second then kissed me back. I moved away and looked into his onyx eyes with a straight stare. I felt his hand on the back of my head and he pulled me back into another kiss. His other hand was on my back and I fell over him on the hospital bed. Our kissed turned into a heated make-out session and I felt very pleased. I hugged close and he followed suit. His arms shifted to rubbing my back and my arms were underneath _his _back.

And all of this was because of that now wonderful hospital soup.


End file.
